


if heaven and hell decide that they both are satisified

by master_ofthe_winds



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Radiant Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_ofthe_winds/pseuds/master_ofthe_winds
Summary: They set out at dawn.





	if heaven and hell decide that they both are satisified

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@caseylabove on Instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40caseylabove+on+Instagram).



> better experienced by listening to i will follow you into the dark by death cab for cutie. inspired and title taken by said song. enjoy.

They set out at dawn.

Goddesses and towers were left behind, so were the wars, hopefully – they had decided it was time to finally leave family as well. Mist hugged both of them goodbye and kissed them on their cheeks, her eyes tearing up; it had pained Ike to leave her behind, to leave the Greil Mercenaries for her to lead, but he knew she was old enough to be trusted. She had Boyd and Titania and everyone on her side, she had a strong spirit and grew into a wonderful young woman, no matter how hard it was to realize she wasn’t a small girl no more – she was still Ike’s little sister, the one he had always loved and supported, and nothing truly eased his mind from the thought of him truly _abandoning_ her right now.

Soren stood idly beside them all the time, hood of his cloak over his head as he held a Rexcalibur tome pressed tight to his chest with a worn old bag on his shoulders, bright red eyes gazing at the siblings. Ike notices him after saying his final goodbye to Mist, and she runs up to the archsage and hugs him as well – surprisingly, he lets her.

‘’We’ll miss you both.’’ Ike thinks her smile looks fake as he slams the door close, his companion already making his way outside. They walk to the stables quietly, footsteps ruining the comfortable silence that hangs around them in the air like dust; Ike lets the horse Oscar left them shortly before leaving to serve Elincia out – he said it was a good breed for travelling, but goddess forsake either of them, soon-to-be-vagabonds, knew much about that. Soren looks rather thoughtful, even more than he usually does, but Ike leaves the topic for now, hoping they’ll settle it a tad later.

Their relationship had been pretty much obvious to anyone who had eyes – Aimee, by the way, didn’t seem to; then again, that was Aimee. – and no one had ever said anything, except for Micaiah constantly comparing her and Sothe to them, which Ike never truly minded, and, he thought, neither did Soren. The latter was currently staring at the horizon again, gulping and then turning his head to look at the other man (and, by extension, Mikey, how Mist had called the horse. Ike decided not to think of her for now.)

‘Ike, we need to talk.’

‘Is there anything you need, Soren?’ Ike values Soren, he truly does, he never found a person so loyal, so, if he dared say, loving in his own, delightful way.

‘Ike…’ the shorter man suddenly looks away, frowning yet not looking vulnerable, ‘…you know I am a Branded by now.’

‘I do. That doesn’t change who you are. That doesn’t mean I’ll appreciate you less, you know I don’t give two figs about that.’

Soren looks strangely upset, lower lip quivering as if he was about to cry – Ike remembers their talk right before it all ended, his companion sobbing into his shoulder, leaving a wet spot on the bigger man’s clothes, opaque trails of tears streaming down Soren’s cheeks as he moaned and shook and cried when Ike held him close. He sighed at the memory.

‘Soren, what is the problem? Talk to me. Please.’

Seemingly hesitant, he spoke up anyway. ‘The sub h- laguz’s lifespan is longer than the beorc’s.’

‘And?’

‘So the Branded… live shorter than the laguz. But longer than the beorc.’

‘And?’ Ike raised his eyebrows – the realization started dawning on him, however, he wanted Soren to confirm the thought.

‘What do you mean by ‘and’?! I’m going to outlive you, Ike! I’m going to live almost twice as long as you will, you will grow old and die and I will keep on living _without you!_ That’s- that’s what we needed to talk about.’ Soren cried out, misty-eyed and almost screaming by now, choking on air and trying his best to hold back the tears; Ike feels something in his chest soften and barely controls himself as he embraces the smaller man, the latter gasping in surprise. Ike strokes the black locks gently as Soren weeps softly and quietly, arms around the ex-mercenary leader. ‘I… I don’t want a world without you, Ike. You’re- you’re the only thing, the only one I have, t-the…’

‘It won’t be the end of the world, right? Maybe we could find something for you to do after I’m gone,’ the archsage squeaks in disagreement with the mere thought, but Ike only continues stroking his hair as gently as he can, ‘or, or you can seek out Mist’s descendants… or what will be left of the Greil Mercenaries, you can also find your biological family…’

Soren’s expression hardens at that; he unwraps himself from Ike’s arms, looking sternly up at him, his voice suddenly less sad and more infuriated, ’Ike. They left me. They don’t need me, and neither do I have a need of them.’ The blue-haired ex-mercenary puts his arms around the other man’s waist again, looking at him.

‘…Well, I’m pretty sure they do, Soren. Maybe they’re still somewhere out there.’ Feeling the tactician attempt to get out from his arms again, he keeps him closer. ‘And in any way, there is no need for us to discuss this. We still have a lot ahead of us, do we?’

‘We can go where no man of Tellius ever appeared. Lands no one around here have ever heard of, something beyond this… I’m sure there must be something out there.’

‘You’re right,’ Ike smiles at him reassuringly, and for a second Soren looks at him for what seems to be an extended period of time, red irises focused on the blue-haired man’s face before he pulls him in for a soft kiss, cupping his cheek; he kisses back as gently as he can – it doesn’t last long, but he can see the tactician’s lips form something of a smile when they part. They hold hands for a second after that before climbing Mikey, Soren sitting comfortably behind Ike, whatever things they packed on them as they set out.

They set out at dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at instagram, im @morgans_spoopy_noodles (morgans_noodles if you're reading this after october)


End file.
